lexxfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
This is an attempt (WORK IN PROGRESS) to organize and date the History of the Lexx Universes. For purposes of convenience, there are three time scales to place events: # Prior to the events of I Worship His Shadow; which gives us a definite time line to put Kai's death and Stan's capture in perspective, and allows us to roughly place other events. (Flashback scenes) # Events following I Worship His Shadow, and up to End of the Universe and the flashback of Fire and Water; which allows us to place the first two seasons in a tight context. (Seasons 1 and 2) # Events following the . (Seasons 3 and 4) Discrepancies By and large, organizing the Lexx cannon into a linear order is not as easy as it sounds. Relatively few hard dates are given, and they tend to be contradictory. How do we reconcile references to 10,000 and 6,000 years of decadent immortality on Brunnis-2, when in , Stan encounters a Brunnen-G record only 5000 years old? The Great Insect War was ancient but no specific dates are given. There is no dating system in use. There are also oddities. For instance, in , it's established that the codes for the Lexx come from Stan's teeth. Yet the origins of the Lexx appear to arise from the Divine Shadow's interest in Stingers in that movie's flashback. Later, in , the Bio-Vizier claims authorship of the Lexx. How do the LEXX codes get from Brizon and the Divine Order to the Ostral-B Heretics, and why would Stan's codes be necessary, if the Divine Order was the original creator? Were Brizon and Mantrid involved in the LEXX? What happened to them to result in both their disability and their exile? If exact dates are difficult to come by, at least events can be placed in a coherent order. Logical guesses can be made as to when certain things probably happened, or their time frame. Further, we can reference certain inexplicable or unexplained events to things which may have or must have been happening at similar times to arrive at a working history. This timeline is extremely speculative, but it holds together, mostly. I note as well, in a bout of self referentiality, I've relied on previous essays and analysis which appear in or in the Official Lexx Fanclub magazine. To be mischievous, also included are the events of the fanfic episode "The Cluster". Prelude to Lexx Season 1 Season 2 Physics suggest that gravity will distort space time, creating different perceptions of time passing between observer and subject. It may be that subjective/objective factors result in different time flows for travellers within the Universes. For the most part, interstellar travel in LEXX doesn't seem to result in time distortions. But entering the gravity wells of the Fractal Core, or a neutron star might have that effect. Possibly, we might assume that the LEXX loses months of onboard time in comparison to the Light Universe each time it transits. The LEXX moves out of the Light Universe in IWHS, back into it in Gigashadow, out again, and returns in Mantrid. That could represent a year's worth of distortion or more. Alternatively, time may be flowing substantially faster in the Light Universe than in the Dark Zone, leading the LEXX to be a year or so out of phase with the Light Universe. On the other hand, both the statements by the Predecessors in Gigashadow, and the statements by Jihanna in Stan's Trial, are both made to Stanley Tweedle and he chooses to correct neither. Mind you, it may not have been appropriate to quibble at his trial, but that didn't stop him questioning the number of worlds destroyed. Or Stan may have been aware of time distortion and not bothered to question it. Lyekka's dormancy is about 1.5 months for each each human she consumes. She eats 3 humans and does not reappear until end of the Universe, approximately four months away. Season 3 Since Stan and Xev have been in Cryochambers, they feel that only a month or so has passed since the ... All of the events of the 13 episodes of Season 3 take place over a brief span of time, and quite close to each other. The whole thing takes place in a month at the most, and probably substantially less time. If we go by observed sleep/wake cycles, for instance, the whole thing may take place in three or four days. Season 4 Footnotes References * This article uses material from that was originally Copyright © 2000 Den Valdron and Copyright © 2000 WaveWrights. Reprinted with permission under the terms of CC-BY-SA. Category:Content Category:Major_Events Category:Factions